The present invention relates to a clamping device for a machine tool for machining at least one dental workpiece, wherein the clamping device has at least one workpiece carrier for accommodating the dental workpiece during machining.
Various embodiments of clamping devices of the type in question are known in the prior art. For example, WO 2009/100863 A2 shows a clamping device, in which two rings are arranged pivotably relative to each other, wherein a plate-like workpiece carrier can be fastened in the inner ring and the dental workpiece which is to be machined is held in a circumferentially closed manner in a passage opening in the workpiece carrier.
The various dental workpieces to be machined in the current prior art consist of different materials. This is a first reason why a machine tool for machining such dental workpieces requires not only one tool, but generally a plurality of tools. A second reason for the necessity of using different tools also resides in the different dimensions and accuracy with which work can be carried out with the particular tool. In order to be able to operate the machine tool with different tools for machining the central workpiece, WO 2009/100863 proposes, in FIG. 4, equipping the machine tool with a plurality of tool carrier heads which each carry and drive a tool. However, this is highly complicated.